


Butterfly

by taeminjie1719



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Community: iu_fanfiction, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Love, Machines, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminjie1719/pseuds/taeminjie1719
Summary: Min Yoongi invented a machine to see his beloved once again inside his memories. His life was aimless without her but through his venturing into his memories again he found his purpose back in life
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 11





	Butterfly

The sun rises up clear in the firmament, with the birds cheeping around on the vast cerulean skies pleasantly blinding my beautiful orbs. “ Another day..” I mumbled to myself as I wash my face inside the bathroom looking at myself being reflected in the mirror. My eyebags are shady and my skin so insipid and only droplets of water resound in the room. Another day, another hour, another minute to survive in this mundane life.

I take my glasses from my bedside table and slowly put on my work clothes on, I trudged on the quiet hallways of our home, as I passed by our photos in every corner of the wall. Your sweet angelic smile evident in every photo, I can remember every bit of memory in every scene. The scent of your cologne lingering in my memory, your auburn brown hair hitting my skin, and how your soft dainty hands feels within my grasp. You are everywhere in this house and how much this home feels like it’s you.

I prepped two breakfast plates on the table, I made the Kimchi chigae you loved so much, I smiled while making a plate for you as I start having my meal. Your giggles while eating resound in my head as I finished my meal.

I bring myself to the gloomiest part of our house, down in the cellar where in I have been doing my work. I finally finished the mechanism I promised that would revolutionize the study of brain activity and possible causes of brain damage. I promised years ago I would do it in memory of your father who died of brain tumor.

Slowly I take my steps down into the shroud of darkness in the cellar where beeping sound of machines echoes all through out. The lights automatically lit up showing panels of brain drawings and readings. I keyed in my password and username. It was time to be with you, it was time for me to stop feeling hurt, you were a drug numbing me of the bad memories and pain.

I held that metallic headset within my grasp and laid on the metallic bed frame in the cellar. I prepped my settings and set the date Feb 2, 2020. It was time for my dive into my deepest memories where you and I still exist.

"Yoongi ah...Yoongi ah" you shook my body as you woke me up in bed. " Feb 2, 2020" I looked into the calendar as you looked with a worried face towards me "Yoongi ah ..stop being lazy and come help me out in our chores" you pout your cherry red lips as you look sullen before me. I immediately pulled you against me and hugged your frame and slowly peppered your face with soft kisses and mumbled "I missed you and I love you..."

You were dumbfounded and gently patted my back as I hugged you tightly in my arms. It felt so real and your smell lingered in my senses. I was home, I felt whole again being with you in my memories.

You gave me a reassuring smile and puffed my cheeks with both hands and kissed my lips " Get up lazy head we have a lot to do".

There, we relive your last day where we messed around in our home redecorating. I remember painting your nose with as we redecorate our room. How you smile widely as tasted your favorite Kimchi chigae. We took a bath together and how our lips lingered on each other and how hugging your frame just seem to feel so right.

Your body heat was soothing and how your voice rings inside my head like angelic bellows of a siren. You were so enigmatic on how your simple gestures relieve every sadness in me and how your mere presence makes me feel whole even though this is just a trace back in my memory. You feel so real and I feel so alive and I don't think I would ever be okay without you.

You were my morphine that slow numbs the pain and sadness within me. Your smile was like heroine my body wishes to take every day. Your face was the whole embodiment of my every desire that I forgot to live in the present. Living in the present hurts likes hell so I chose to delude myself with lies that you are still here with me and I am happy.

Day by day I finally started feeling alive through the memories of the past. I hardly shut off the device for as long as I could be with you. I barely slept I barely had time to eat. All I want was to lie down on that machine and slowly indulge myself in the existence of you inside my head.

Nostalgia is what draws me to that machine every day like moth drawn to fire and down to their death. I was losing weight, my eyes bags are pitiful shade of grey and my arms where thin as I was consumed in my delusion about you being alive.

Finally my friends noticed I haven't been getting out of my house and I barely logged my social media. Jimin my good friend took guts and visited me in my place to check up on me.

He saw the door unlocked and slowly opened the door, he sauntered slowly through the halls and looked for me in every room. He was getting anxious as there was no sign of life inside the house. Then he remembered I had a small lab down the cellar. In which he paced himself through and down the gloomy stairs till he saw light and electricity active in the basement.

The ticking sounds of each equipment bewildered him but what surprised him was to find his hyung on top of a metal bed with a metal helmet on him with a large video of him and his deceased girlfriend Iu on it. He quickly approached his hyung and tugged on his arm to wake him "Yoongi hyung....Yoongi hyung...wake up jebalyo!!". He was desperate to wake his hyung as he saw his state being skinny and looked very malnourished.

He could hear his voice over the screen and how Yoongi looked flustered and panicky upon hearing suddenly his voice. The machine made a loud noise and put to a stop and the video on screen turned pitch black. Yoongi slowly moved his fingers and slowly awoken from his dream state as Jimin hugged him tightly and started crying loud seeing his hyung in a horrible state.

It's been a month he locked up himself inside his house. Yoongi looked so pale and haggard and can barely stand for a few minutes on his feet. His knees buckles and bony hands and flesh was evident on his features. He wasn't the hyung the Jimin looked up to before. He was never frail and this is the first he saw his hyung at his weakest.

"Hyung, what's happening to you?...why do you look like this? Jimin asked his hyung as he helps him drink a glass of water.

"I made this to see her...I can't go on without Iu....I need her" Yoongi shakily drank the glass of water from Jimin's hand.

Jimin heaved deep and slow as he sees how pitiful his hyung has been taking his lover's death. I gently patted his head and gave him a warm hug.

"We all love Iu noona...but you know seeing you destroying yourself like this..do you think she will be happy?". Jimin solemnly said in his words as he comforts his hyung.

"I know you love her...you deeply love her..but showing your love for her through this isn't it..the best way we can show our love for someone is living our best for them...live a good life so when we see them someday in heaven. You will tell them a lot of what they missed out. I think that would Iu noona would want for you...".

Jimin steps back and wiped the tears off the cheeks of his hyung. " C'mon now this is not the hyung I know..you never cry before anyone. I'll pretend I didn't see you cry." Jimin smiled sweetly at his hyung reassuring him that he won't tell anyone about his moment of weakness.

Jimin prepared dinner and made sure he ate before leaving again and will go back to check on him in the morning. Time was ticking and Yoongi tried to ponder on the words Jimin said. So he decided to dive again into his memories to get his answer.

His heart mellows at the sight of her, Iu was so beautiful and enchanting as much as he remembers her when she was alive. The dream state is so realistic he could feel her warmth through his memories.

He came close to her as she was her usual self smiling at him sweetly as she fiddles the paint brush on the wall.

"Iu...what if someday you die suddenly and I was left alone... what do you want me to do?..should I follow after you? or should I live on my life after you are gone?". Yoongi stammers on his words as he says this as he was unsure at what to do at this point.

Iu boops the paint brush on his nose coating it grey as she gave him a reassuring smile and answered "Of course I want you to live on...yes it would be unfortunate if I die first but I would prefer you live your life to fullest with or without me." Iu helds his hand and kissed the back of his hand and mutters " I love you and you living healthily and having kids would be the best wish I have even I can only watch from the heavens' so Yoongi live on..".

Yoongi asks one more question to his beloved as tears started to stream down his cheeks "what if that day is today? what should I do?" he asks his lover. Iu hugs him and kissed his lips softly and answered in her sweet voice "Then let's enjoy it...while it last, no tears, no sadness and I just want us to be happy all day with all smiles..I think that's the best memory I could leave you".

They spent the entire day dating around and come in the afternoon they made love like it was the very last time they would hold each other in each other's arms. They kepy kissing one another like they don't get enough of each other's lips and how every hug was filled with passion. After a while,the sky was bloody red orange and the day was starting to end and Yoongi and Iu was sitting on a bench on Hanyang River watching the sun set quietly as Iu rests his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"The day passed by so quickly and it seems that it would be my last with you" she looks up to Yoongi as she sees his expression turned sullen. "Iu...I am sorry I wasn't the perfect boyfriend...but know this I would always love you". Yoongi started to tear up as he tries to utter his words while he tears.

Iu puts her index finger on his lips and says in her smallvoice " I know in my heart you loved me to the best that you can...and you gave it your best. I could never ever ask for more than you gave. You gave me a great life, a good home and precious memories and you gave me your love. I am glad I was able to meet you in my life and I fell in love with you".

Iu stood up before him and kissed his lips one last time, a kind of kiss that had a hint of longing, a kind of kiss that didn't want to let go till they were breathless. Iu smiled at him him with tears in her eyes while she slowly break down into tiny little pink butterflies before his eyes. While she forms the words in her lips " I ....love ....you".

The screen went pitch black and the machine suddenly shut off and Yoongi sat up from the machine bawling his eyes as he bids his final farewell to his lover.

"Life is like the cycle of the butterfly, the caterpillar eating as much as it can represents people living on earth who are learning and trying to find their place. The cocoon is death and the butterfly shows the beauty from all the hardships" .


End file.
